Jenna Marshall
Jenna Marshall is the younger stepsister of Toby Cavanaugh. She was the victim of a prank that led her to becoming blind, however, she had regained her eyesight after a successful surgery. The surgery would appear to be unsuccessful since she is slowly losing her vision. Jenna is apart of The Alliance. She is portrayed by Tammin Sursok. Biography In October 2008, Jenna moved to Rosewood after her mother married Toby's father. She quickly became popular and admired by many. Alison became worried that Jenna could become the new Queen Bee of Rosewood and invited Jenna to join her group of friends. Jenna declined. This led to a long-term rivalry/hatred between the two. Jenna is a very sexual, aggressive, and manipulating person. She forced her step-brother Toby into a sexual relationship with her. After being blinded by Alison and her friends, Jenna developed a hatred and grudge against all of the Liars; a grudge which still stands today. Jenna seems to have been involved with the N.A.T. Club while Alison was still alive. She was not sorry for Alison's passing and has continued to spy on the Liars to keep them from revealing her secret's. In late Season 2, Jenna got surgery and her vision returned. Now with popular jock Noel Kahn as her boyfriend, Jenna is on her way to regaining her popularity and power. While she was still blind, Jenna was made to believe that Garrett killed Alison. Throughout the entire series thus far, Jenna thought she knew how Alison was killed. However, what she thought she knew was incorrect. Appearances (36/95) 'Season 1 (15/22)' *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Reality Bites Me *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls 'Season 2 (13/25)' *It's Alive *My Name Is Trouble *Save the Date *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *The Blond Leading the Blind *The Naked Truth *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked 'Season 3 (8/24)' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *That Girl is Poison *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *This Is A Dark Ride *A Dangerous Game 'Season 4 (TBA/24)' *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Relationships 'Romances' Toby Cavanaugh Jenna is obsessed with Toby, whom she had forced into a sexual relationship in the past. She seems to still love Toby, and whenever he is with Emily, Spencer, or any other girl, she gets jealous. Garrett Reynolds In season one, Jenna is seen with Garrett Reynolds, whom she is in a secret relationship with. In Save The Date, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria find out about their relationship when they see the two kiss in front of Jenna's open bedroom window after they were sitting in Spencer's car waiting for Emily. Nate St. Germain Jenna now seems interested in Nate St. Germain, Maya's alleged cousin. She is seen flirting with him in That Girl is Poison, where when she first see's him she constantly stares at him while he does the same. Up until she talks to him about drawing and she invites him to her birthday party they talk and flirt. Nate says shes intriguing. In Crazy, Nate buys her a candle as a late birthday present and has a date with her. He asks Emily to get her something better than a candle for their date. Noel Kahn After Noel and Mona break up in Season 2, Jenna becomes close to Noel and it is implied that she is in fact dating him. They may have been together all summer, it is yet unclear. The girls are unsure as to why they broke up. They had been secretly spying on their relationship, making sure that Jenna didn't tell Mona that she kissed Noel twice during the period of Noel and Mona's relationship. They had been close, as if the two were keeping a secret, not just from Mona, but from the girls too. It appears it is about Ali's death. The girls are sure they overheard Jenna telling Noel that he couldn't tell anyone he played a big part in her death. Maybe Jenna was paying them. Telling Noel things, making sure they heard just to mess with their minds. Shana In A DAngerous GAme Jenna is on the phone talking with someone who is going to protect her. Later, Jenna meets Shana at the park and they hold hands as Jenna gives her instructions on what "she needs to do". Shana seems to be taking care of Jenna and watches over her. In A' is for A-l-i-v-e, Mona reveals that Jenna and Shana knew each other before she came to town and Shana might be in love with Jenna. 'Friendships' Ian Thomas She is seen talking to Ian in The Badass Seed as if she knows, but is not friends with him, possibly from the N.A.T. Club. Ian doesn't seem to like or trust Jenna, but they do have ties. She is also seen in Alison's house with Garret and Ian through a film that Ian is making in Alison's room which later shows Melissa come through the door yelling 'Where is she?!' Implying that she is friends with all of the N.A.T. Club. Mona Vanderwaal She is seen talking to Mona in the first Halloween special. After Jenna's very sexual display of her lady Gaga costume, and Ali coming up to Jenna and trying to be friends, which Jenna refuses, Mona comes up to tell her that her costume is better than Ali's. Jenna smilingly tells her that she better not tell Ali, to which Mona says "she doesn't scare me." This makes Jenna smile a rather evil smile. However, what ever friendship that was implied shattered later on when Mona begins to hate Jenna because she stole Noel Kahn from her. Melissa Hastings She is seen talking to Melissa at the Masquerade ball in UnmAsked. In A DAngerous GAme Jenna is seen talking to Melissa and Shana at her house regarding some mysterious videos. Notes *Jenna had sexually molested her step-brother Toby. Jenna is very sexually aggressive, as shown by her behavior at the Halloween party, and seems comfortable using sex as a way to control men. *She is blinded by a supposed prank gone wrong set up by Alison with the help of the other Liars. Towards the end of Season 2 she got eye surgery that restored her vision on at least one eye. However, she still lets everybody believe that she still can't see, with the exception of a mystery-person she meets up with in a park in the season 2 finale. *She paid Caleb to spy on Hanna in order to keep the secret of her having forced herself on her step brother Toby. *She put a note in Jason DiLaurentis' pocket saying "I know what you did." The note was intended to make him think he killed his sister Ali, which she knows he did not. *She was slapped by Hanna after Hanna finds out that Caleb was being paid by Jenna to get close to her and to spy on her. *Before her blindness Jenna was shown as having the capability of giving Ali competition for the Queen Bee-title, Ali gets intimidated and suggests that they team up instead, but Jenna refuses, saying that she prefers to pick her own friends. *Jenna can play the flute well. *Jenna's personality in the TV series is literally the opposite of her book persona. *Jenna uses a flashdrive in Someone to Watch Over Me. It is unclear how she can operate it without seeing, but it is mentioned that she has a special computer for the blind. In the same episode, Jenna uses Caleb's locker combination, 2-1-4, to leave something in his locker. How she opened his locker without seeing is a mystery, as the number markings aren't indented very well. Another combination with numbers far from zero might have given her even more trouble. *Jenna thinks that Garrett Reynolds killed Ali. *Jenna is losing her sight again. It might have gotten worst fast because of the fire. *Jenna, Melissa, and Shana may have been responsible for the fire in A DAngerous GAme. *Jenna is fascinated by the nature of evil. *Jenna is artistic and creative. She also writes (a bit). *Jenna might be bisexual liking both Noel and Shana. *In season 4 she will probably turn blind again as she is wearing sunglasses. *In the books, her last name was Cavanaugh, in the show its Marshall. *Jenna hated Toby in the book, in the show she loves him *She might of be the one that Toby saw or she's the one that hit him over the head in A DAngerous GAme. *She was close friends with "Ali" in the books, so much that Jenna is the only one that knew that Ali had twin (aside from the DiLaurentises). Thoughts Jenna says that she found out Alison was one of the strongest people she knew (she says this in her speech at Ali's memorial) while Alison visited her at hospital. But how could this be (that she delivered such a moving speech involving this day) since Alison went to visit Jenna so her could blackmail her with Ian's movies of Jenna and Toby. Theories Why Jenna Might Be "A" *There are many rumors that Jenna is "A" and she is one of the girls' main suspects. Supporting points include: *Jenna has motive for hating the Liars considering they blinded her and Jenna believes they still are in possession of videos that would incriminate Jenna for molesting Toby and for being in Alison's room the night she went missing. *For some time during late Season 2 and early Season 3, Jenna was pretending to still be blind after regaining her sight. She did not want anyone to know that she could see them. *The Lipstick she used in Reality Bites Me, is the same color Alison used - Jungle Red. *The message left by "A" on Spencer's mirror in Can You Hear Me Now? is also the same color. *Jenna was seen sending a text in the last scene of The Jenna Thing. *Alison visited Jenna in the hospital; they may have talked about more than what Jenna revealed to the Liars. *It is suggested that Jenna was the one who hired Logan Reed, after Spencer anonymously texted Ian to bring her the bribe money. *Jenna and Ian also knew each other, as seen when Ian hands Jenna a package and when he calls her. *Jenna and Garrett were included in "The Jason Thing" - Jenna slipped Jason a note after Alison's disappearance saying "I Know What You Did" leading him to believe that he was responsible for Ali's Murder. This was revealed in Over My Dead Body. *In The First Secret, Jenna and Mona possibly started a friendship. When Ali first meets Jenna in the costume shop, Jenna ominously replies, stating that she already knows who Alison is. Why Jenna may NOT be 'A' *Although Jenna has been a main suspect as 'A' for most of the series, recent events suggest she is innocent. *She is far too obvious. *Jenna has been shown to have major conflicts with both Toby (concerning their relationship) and Mona (Jenna stole Noel from her), who have both been revealed as members of The "A-Team". It does not make sense that she would work alongside them. *Jenna was blind for most of the series thus far, making it extremely difficult for her to perform the tasks required by The "A-Team". *The fact that Jenna's belief that Garrett killed Alison was incorrect, suggests that she doesn't know as much as she or the audience thought she knew. *In Single Fright Female, Jenna seemed to be concerned for Emily's well-being, warning her that Nate should not be trusted. She then left town in fear. These are not typical characteristics of an "A". *Jenna seems to be the target of someone as well, having been almost killed in an arson fire in late Season 2 after receiving a text to be in the DiLaurentis house. Assuming this was "A" who attempted the killing, it doesn't add up that Jenna would be on The "A-Team". *In between the events of This Is A Dark Ride and She's Better Now, Jenna had transferred out of Rosewood High School. This action makes it difficult for Jenna to keep an eye on the Liars, which she would want to do if she was 'A'. *In A dAngerous gAme, Jenna is shown receiving a text message from 'A' and quickly looking out her window in an attempt to see who it is. Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:Characters Category:Females